


[podfic] There's Another Dance

by growlery



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: She fights for, not against.





	[podfic] There's Another Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Another Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45777) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> i recorded this in 2015, i think for the awesome ladies podfic anthology, but i must've lost track of it and never posted it.

[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gwzaeomin0w00ph/there%27s%20another%20dance%20-%20sophinisba.mp3?dl=0) (3.6MB)  
3:40


End file.
